warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Crowkit |apprentice=Crowpaw |warrior=Crowfeather |loner=Crowfeather |senior warrior=Crowfeather |deputy=Crowfeather |father= Deadfoot |mother=Ashfoot |siblings=Downkit, Hillkit |brother=Eaglekit |formermates=Leafpool, Nightcloud |sons=Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Breezepelt |daughter=Hollyleaf |children=Two unnamed kits |mentor=Mudclaw |apps=Heathertail, Featherpelt, Fernstripe |temporary app=Hootwhisker |livebooks=A Clan in Need, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Harespring }} Crowfeather is a dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes. He is the current deputy of WindClan. He is born as Crowkit to Deadfoot and Ashfoot. He becomes an apprentice, Crowpaw, and is mentored by Mudclaw. He is chosen to represent WindClan on the journey to the sun-drown-place. During the journey, Crowpaw falls in love with Feathertail and is devastated when she dies. At his warrior ceremony, Crowpaw asks Tallstar to name him Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. Crowfeather later takes interest in Leafpool, and they run away to be together. However, she returns to ThunderClan, unable abandon her duties as a medicine cat. Crowfeather is heartbroken, but takes Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Unbeknownst to him, Leafpool bears his kits, Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. He and Nightcloud have a litter of kits, though Breezekit is the only survivor. Because of this, Nightcloud is extremely protective of their son and Crowfeather often feels left out of their relationship. During the Great Battle, Crowfeather makes amends with Leafpool, and acknowledges Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf as his kits. His sons, Breezepelt and Lionblaze, later forgive him as well, and Crowfeather sustains friendly terms with Nightcloud. After Onestar is killed, Crowfeather is appointed deputy under Harestar. History ''The New Prophecy :Crowpaw is a WindClan apprentice chosen by Deadfoot to represent WindClan to speak with Midnight. He is an ornery and difficult tom, and is caught chasing a vole onto ThunderClan's territory and attacks Brambleclaw after being accused of stealing. Later, he meets Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, the other chosen cats at Fourtrees, along with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. Crowpaw joins the rest of the questing cats, beginning their journey to the sun-drown-place. Along the journey, he grows a love interest for Feathertail, but is distrustful and argumentative with the others, but he eventually learns to trust them. :After finding Midnight and receiving the graves news that Twolegs are destroying the forest and they must lead the Clans to a new home, the cats begin making their journey back to the forest. They pass through the mountains where they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. They believe Stormfur is the silver cat and keep him prisoner while the others are forced to leave. Before going back to rescue Stormfur, Crowpaw and Feathertail decide they will continue seeing each other once they return to the Clans. Sharptooth attacks the Tribe during their rescue mission and Crowpaw is cornered, but Feathertail gives her life to save him and the Tribe, and he goes on to blame himself for her death. :They make it back to the forest and begin the Great Journey, and the Clans pass through the mountains. There, Tallstar holds Crowpaw's warrior ceremony, and Crowpaw requests his name be Crowfeather, in honor of Feathertail, and he sits his vigil beside her grave. At their new home, Crowfeather begins developing feelings for ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, Leafpool, and during Mudclaw's rebellion, he saves her from falling into ThunderClan's hollow and confesses his love for her. Crowfeather and Leafpool meet in secret several times until they ultimately run away from the Clans to be together. While traveling, they stumble into Midnight who tells them her kin are planning to attack ThunderClan. The couple decide to go back to help where Crowfeather fends off some badgers and Cinderpelt dies, leaving Leafpool as the Clan's sole medicine cat. The two go their separate ways and return to their Clans. Power of Three :In an effort to prove his loyalty, Crowfeather and Nightcloud became mates. They had three kits but only one of them, Breezekit, survived, leaving Nightcloud fiercely protective of him. He is noted to not have the best relationship with his family, and often snaps at his son. Crowfeather also has an apprentice, Heatherpaw. Crowfeather is on a patrol when he finds Jaypaw in the lake and pulls him out, and he later helps dig Breezepaw and Lionpaw out from a collapsed badger den. He and Leafpool still have some tension between the two of them, and Nightcloud orders her mate to stay away from her. :Crowfeather and Breezepaw, begrudgingly, join the patrol back to the mountains to help the Tribe sort out their rogue problem. While witnessing his treatment of Breezepaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw wonder if Crowfeather even cares about Breezepaw. While hunting, Breezepaw and Lionpaw each catch prey and Crowfeather compliments Lionpaw's prey over Breezepaw's. During the battle between all four Clans, Lionpaw viciously attacks Crowfeather, nearly killing him. :Later, when the three discover that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not their biological parents, Yellowfang gives Jayfeather a crow's feather to give him a hint about his real father. The littermates confront Crowfeather with the truth, but Crowfeather denies it, saying he only has one mate and one son. At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces that he and Leafpool are their parents, revealing it to all the Clans. Crowfeather once again denies it, but Leafpool admits it's true. Omen of the Stars :Crowfeather's son, Breezepelt, begins training in the Dark Forest, seeking revenge from Crowfeather and the cats who betrayed him. While hunting, Breezepelt gets into a fight with Lionblaze, and Crowfeather does nothing to break it up. Leafpool attempts to stop them, but Breezepelt turns his attack on her, and Crowfeather saves her. The two share some words, before Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, and he rounds on her, but Breezepelt protects his mother. :During the Great Battle, Breezepelt fights for the Dark Forest and is seen attacking Lionblaze, but Crowfeather pulls him away and chases him off. Breezepelt insists his father always hated him, but Crowfeather snarls that it was Nightcloud who made him believe that. Leafpool approaches Crowfeather, sharing a brief moment together, and Crowfeather says he never regretted anything. He then goes and pays his respects to Hollyleaf who had died. A Vision of Shadows :Crowfeather has another apprentice, Fernpaw. Breezepelt and Heathertail have had two daughters, Smokepaw and Brindlepaw, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart have had Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft. Tigerheart and a patrol visit WindClan territory for lungwort, but Crowfeather's patrol confronts them. Onestar, who despises the rogues hiding in ShadowClan territory, demands to know why Crowfeather brought hatred ShadowClan warriors into his camp and orders them away. Bramblestar and his patrol attempt to speak with Onestar again, but Crowfeather hastily turns them away, insisting Onestar didn't want to talk with any cat. Squirrelflight brings up their journey to the sun-drown-place in an attempt to reach common ground, but Crowfeather dismisses that as well. :After the battle against the Kin, Onestar dies and Harestar rises as WindClan's leader, and Crowfeather is made deputy. He is distrustful of SkyClan and refuses to believe their legitimacy. When Mistystar reopens her Clan's borders after being rescued by the fire, Crowfeather challenges her timing. He becomes a grandfather to Lionblaze and Cinderheart's second litter of kits, Snapkit, Flykit, and Spotkit, and a great-grandfather to Fernsong and Ivypool's kits, Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit. The Broken Code :Breezepelt and Heathertail had another litter of kits, Applepaw and Woodpaw. : Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, after the Great Battle, Crowfeather mourns of the loss of his mother, Ashfoot, and struggles in his grief alone since he had a sour relationship with Nightcloud and Breezepelt. He also scuffles with Breezepelt's betrayal with the Dark Forest. Ashfoot visits him in his dreams, and he wonders why she never went to StarClan. Ashfoot encourages her son to let go of his hatred and learn to care again for his family. After Nightcloud is seemingly killed by stoats, Crowfeather finds himself growing closer to his son as they are both grieving for their loss mothers. He learns to reopen his closed heart to recognize his son's needs for the first time. :When Crowfeather discovers Nightcloud is alive, he, Gorsetail, Hootpaw, Heathertail and Breezepelt travel to the Twolegplace to rescue her. Kestrelflight has a vision of flooding tunnels, and Crowfeather believes ThunderClan and WindClan must work together to drive off the stoats. After some convincing, both Clans drive out the stoats, but Breezepelt is gravely injured. He goes to Jayfeather for help, and reconciles with his ThunderClan sons and the daughter he never knew. He realizes that to be the best warrior WindClan needs, Crowfeather needs to learn how to be a proper father to his kits. In the manga, Harestar appoints Crowfeather his deputy. ''Novellas'' :In ''Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool realizes she is expecting Crowfeather's kits, and wonders what kind of father he would've been to them. She has a dream of Crowfeather teaching her to stalk rabbits and climbing trees, and longs for them to be together but accepts that can never be. While gathering herbs near the border, Crowfeather insists he missed her and wished things were different. Leafpool disagrees, much to Crowfeather's surprise, and tells him to go away before he makes things worse. He leaves reluctantly and twines his tail with Nightcloud. As Leafpool gives birth, she wishes to name the black she-kit Crowkit, but Squirrelflight insists on Hollykit. She agrees, but admits she'll name Jaykit Jayfeather in honor of his father. Detailed description :Crowfeather is a small, slender, long-limbed, lean, sleek-furred, dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes, and a small, neat head. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''See more}} External links * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages